Exercising in a warm liquid medium, such as a water heated pool, jacuzzi or tank, provides the advantage of the buoyancy of the liquid (water) to help arthritic persons, those recovering from trauma, the elderly in articulating exercises, etc. And this apparatus provides exercise for such users with minimum effort while maximizing their health benefits. Such exercise coupled with the healing effect of heated water and the massaging factor of a jet stream , such aT provided by a jacuzzi, provides therapeutic advantages heretofore not realized.
Prior art devices disclosing various exercising articles and apparata are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,427,022; 4,300,759; 4,551,108; 4,565,369; 4,804,177.